1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eye wear.
2. Prior Art
Eye wear includes glasses and goggles. Each one typically includes a pair of lenses fixedly connected by a bridge at the inner ends, and a pair of temples hinged to the respective outer ends of the lenses. The rear ends of the temples are disconnected from each other, so that the temples are foldable against the back of the lenses for storge. The eye wear is put on by opening the temples, positioning them on the sides of the wearer's head, and pushing them through the hair and the respective gaps between the ears and the sides of the head. This procedure is a little cumbersome, and occasionally the wearer is poked in the eye by one of the temples during the process.
A retainer strap is sometimes attached between the temples for hanging the eye wear on the neck when it is not being worn. The strap must be looped over the head, which makes the eye wear even more cumbersome to put on, and may also disturb a hairdo when looping over the head.
Stylish "DOUBLE MONOCLE" sunglasses offered by Chanel depart from the traditional construction of eye wear by not having a bridge. It includes a pair of lenses which are disconnected at their inner ends. A rigid horizontal loop is positioned behind the lenses and connected between their outer ends. The loop includes a pair of temple sections coplanar with a rear section, and a pair of downwardly projecting ear hooks. Because the lenses are completely disconnected at their inner ends, they are difficult or even impossible to be aligned with each other. They would be so loose on the wearer that they cannot be accurately positioned in front of the eyes. The rear section of the loop is positioned high on the back of the head, so that it will interfere with a hairdo or a helmet. The loop is not hinged to the lenses, so that the glasses are difficult to put on.